superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Lyrics
This page is for the lyrics of songs that appear in the series~! Now you too can sing along or just learn the lyrics to your favorite song! While songs rarely appear in the actual episodes. Each episode has an opening and themesong. And on certain stations, at the end of an episode, a song made for a character will be shown. Please keep in mind that lyrics tend to change some words in certain episodes. So they may have blanks written in the changing section. Opening Theme Who's got the power, the power to read? Who answers the call, for friends in need? Super Why! Super Why, he's the guy he's Super Why! Who's got the power, the power to read? Who looks into books for the answers we need? Super Why! Super Why and the Super Readers we're gonna fly Come along, with the Super Readers. Adventure waits when you're with, Super Why! Super Why and the ''S''uper Readers, yeah Super Why and the Super Readers... Adventure waits when you're with, Super Why! Yeah! Super Why! Hip Hip Hooray The Super Readers Save the Day Hip, Hip, Hooray (Hooray!) The super readers save the day. '' ''We changed the story, we solved the problem. We worked together so hip, hip, hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray (Hooray!)The super readers save the day Hip, hip, hooray (hooray!) the super readers SAVE THE DAY! Alphabet Song Version 1 A, B, C, C is for Cup. Lickety letters a big thumbs up! D, E, F, F is for Fish. Lickety letters as you wish! G, H, I, I is for Igloo. Lickety letters there's still more to do! J, K, L, L is for Lion. Lickety letters keep on tryin'! M, N, O, O is for Octopus. Lickety letters this is really fun for us! P, Q, R, R is for Rainbow. Lickety letters how many do you know? S, T, U, U is for Umbrella. Lickety letters I'm your alphabet fella! V, W, X, X is for X-ray. Lickety letters just two more to say! Y, Z, Z is for Zoo. Lickety Letters all twenty six, phew! Alphabet Song Version 2 A, B, B is for ball. Lickety letters let's sing them all. C, D, E is for Elephant. Lickety letters that was excellant. F, G, H, H is for Heart. Lickety letters you're really smart. I, J, K, K is for King, Lickety letters they're going to sing. L, M, N, N is for Nine. Lickety letters you're doing just fine. O, P, Q, Q is for Queen. Lickety letters that's seventeen. R, S, T, T is for Truck. Lickety letters the best of luck. U, V, W, W is for Wall. Lickety letters almost sing them all X, Y, Z, Z is for Zero. Lickety letters you're a super hero! Red's Song Red's my name and I'm here to say: I like to skate and play all day. My puppy loves to fetch and bark, so today I'll take her to the park! Vocabulary Vocabulary, Vocabulary, how many words do you know? With the power to read we'll learn new words, here we go: '' ''What word is this? (Friend) repeat if you please: F-R-I-E-N-D! What does it mean? Listen with me, a friend is a buddy or a Pal till the end~ Vocabulary, Vocabulary, how many words do you know? With the power to read we'll learn new words, here we go! Vocabulary, Vocabulary, how many words do you know? With the power to read your vocabulary can grow, grow grow With the power to read your vocabulary can grow, grow, grow!'' (Other words used include: Brave, Proud, and Clever) W-H-Y W H Y, That spells Why Super Why, he can fly! W H Y, that spells Why Super Why, he's a super guy! Let me tell you about a special word, the hardest to read I have heard W H Y, spells why W H Y, spells why Super Why, he can fly! W H Y, spells why Super Why, he's a super guy! Let me tell you about a special word W H Y W H Y, spells why Super Why, he can fly! Rhyming Song (Word), (Word), (Word), wonderrific your terrific (Word), (Word), (Word), wonderrific your terrific, (Word)! Rhyming Time Singing each word, one at a time. '' ''With my wonder words basket, its time to rhyme: '' ''It's Rhyming Time! __, __, __. Wonderrific your terrific _, _, _, Wonderrific your terrific! _! Singing each word, one at a time. With my wonder words basket its time to rhyme. It's rhyming time! _, _, _. Wonderrific your terrific _, _, _. Wonderrific your terrific! _! Singing each word, one at a time. With my wonder words basket its time to rhyme. It's rhyming time! Ittt's Rhyymmiing tiiime! (Words used: AT/OG, UMP/AIRS, and Un/ALL) To the Rescue Super Readers... To the rescue! It's time to fly, with the super readers '' '''cause we've got a problem to solve. ''''Super Readers... To the rescue!' Super Readers, working together, with powers to read. Into books we fly~y! To find the Super Story Answer With SUPER WHY! Super Readers, TO THE RESCUE! Fairytale Friends In the library, behind the book. Is a magical place. Go take a look. There's little Red Riding Hood, she's rolling in. '' ''And littlest Pig see what he's building. '' ''In storybook village meet your fairytale friends. '' ''Who will you meet? The Story never ends, here with your fairytale friends There's Princee Pea, she's having a ball. '' ''And Whyatt Beanstalk is a friend to all. There's Jack and the Beanstalks, Three Bears too, Cinderalla, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Piper, Jill, and you. '' ''In Storybook village, Live your fairytale friends. Who will you meet? The story never ends. '' ''Here with your fairytale friends... I Love To Spell I love to Spell S-P-E-L-L '' ''I really love to spell S-P-E-L-L What letter makes a _ sound? (Repeats as many letters are in the word) That's _! Put it all together and what does it spell? '' ''__! I love to spell S-P-E-L-L I really love to spell '' ''S-P-E-L-L I love to spell S-P-E-L-L I really love to spell S-P-E-L-L! (Words used: Bell, Hiccup, Spin, Sing, Clam) Word Power When you have the power, You know what it's about. '' ''Identify the letters and sound them out. '' ''That's word Power, that's word power! That's word Power, that's word power! When you have the power, you know what it's about. '' Identify the letters and sound them out. That's word power, that's word power! Said that's word power! That's word power! Come on, let's read a word. Read the letters and sound them out. Word! R, Rr E, Ee D, Dd R-E-D, that's RED! When you have the power, you know what it's about. Identify the letters and sound them out That's word power, that's word power. That's word power, that's word power! Power to Read ''Look in a book, start with the cover. A magical world, go read and discover! The power to read~! Y''eah, the power to read!''' Reading is power, that's for sure. Going on adventures, that's what books are for! The Power to read~! Yeah, the power to read! ''Come read with me, Super You. Cause I've got the power, and so do you! The Power to read~! Yeah, the power to read! The Power to read~! Yeah, the power to read! The Power to Read! Presto! We sound out each letter. Write them all in a row. '' ''We spell out the word and then Presto! Spelling is magic, so here we go. '' ''Write with me You got it! Presto! We sound out each letter, write them all in a row. We spell out the word then Presto! Spectacular spelling Let's take a bow. With your magic spelling wand '' ''Presto! You know how! We spell out each letter, write them all in a row. '' ''We spell out the word and then Presto! We spell out each letter write them all in a row. '' ''We spell out the word and then Presto! We spell out the word and then Presto! Presto! This Little Light Of Mine This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine! This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine! This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine! let it shine, Let it shine, Let it shine! Everywhere I go, I'm gonna let it shine! Everywhere I go, I'm gonna let it shine! Everywhere I go, I'm gonna let it shine! Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine! This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine! This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine! This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine! Let it shine! Let it shine! let it shineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Category:Lists Category:Music/Songs Category:Series